


light in the dark

by thesetemplebones



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: Octavia hadn’t heard her voice in some time that she was startled, she had forgotten how soft-spoken Talia was. She finally looked at her: her eyes were still brown, they still had their warmth and her auburn hair was braided loosely and hung over her right shoulder, she was still the most beautiful girl Octavia had seen.





	light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. 
> 
> Here is another Octavia/OFC story. It's the same OFC from my other story, 'I found you in another.' So it might make sense to read that one first but you don't have to.

_“It takes courage to stay delicate in a world this cruel.” -Beau Taplin_

**O** ctavia didn’t have to look up to know that Talia was there. Goosebumps would cover her arms and the hairs on her neck would stand up, not because she felt in danger or was uncomfortable it was the opposite. When the other girl was there, Octavia’s whole body would relax, no tightness in her shoulders or tensed muscles. She always remained cool on the outside, she was a natural these days at appearing emotionless. She wasn’t alone in the sixth sense, Talia had told her once that she could feel when Octavia was near.

            She continued cleaning one of her swords, never once looking up at the other girl from her seat on a log. The only sign that Octavia even acknowledged her at all was the microscopic pause in her activity and tilt of her head in Talia’s direction. Lately, Octavia had put space between her and the other girl, avoiding her by disappearing before Talia saw her. She knew that it was all bullshit, Talia could sense her too. She solved that guilty feeling by placing Talia to the back of her mind.

            From the corner of her eye she could see Talia fidgeting with her hands, a sign that she’s anxious. The fact that she was anxious made Octavia halt in her movements. She was both curious and (if she allowed herself to feel) hurt that she was nervous around her.

            Talia was the one to break the silence, “I want to show you something.”

            Octavia hadn’t heard her voice in some time that she was startled, she had forgotten how soft-spoken Talia was. She finally looked at her: her eyes were still brown, they still had their warmth and her auburn hair was braided loosely and hung over her right shoulder, she was still the most beautiful girl Octavia had seen. _Is it possible that she’s more beautiful than the last time?_

“If you’re not busy.”

            Octavia remained quiet and still.

            “Please.”

            She didn’t have to think twice. Octavia gave a single nod as she stood.

            “Really?”

            Octavia could see the brief look of genuine surprise cross her face before Talia smiled and stopped fidgeting with her hands. She turned on her heel and began to walk away from her.

            “Don’t I get to know what it is?” Octavia asked.

            Without stopping, Talia turned back toward Octavia, “no.” Then she turned back around.

            Now it was Octavia’s turn to be surprised; she was more curious and confused than before. She followed the other woman, immediately catching up to her so they walked side by side. She caught Talia looking at her from the corner of her eye and goosebumps began to appear again.

            They had been walking through the woods for nearly fifteen minutes before Talia stopped and signaled for Octavia to follow her. Octavia followed as they moved off to the left of where they were walking. Talia began to tell her how she came to find it.

            “It was by accident. I was just walking when I found this small clearing in the woods.” She looked at Octavia, “it’s a special place. There’s good energy there.”

            When they finally came to the clearing, Octavia’s whole body went numb. Talia had continued a little further while Octavia remained at the edge. Everything came flashing back to Octavia, the early days when they first arrived. She was so overwhelmed that she didn’t know to respond, all she could do was stare.

            “I’ve never seen so many different butterflies in one place,” Talia said. “They are so beautiful.”

            Octavia stared at the numerous butterflies that covered the flowers and flew in the air, so many colors. There had to be more than twenty in total.

            “Octavia?”

            Talia had stopped walking when she realized that the other girl wasn’t following her. She saw the look on Octavia’s face, she could felt all the emotions that the other girl was feeling. She had thought that bringing Octavia here would help her.

            “It’s…. it _is_ beautiful,” Octavia replied.

            It wasn’t Talia’s fault. Octavia had rarely spoken about her early days here back on Earth and she never told Talia about how she was once the _“silly, butterfly girl.”_ Back when she was innocent.

            “I thought that you would enjoy it here,” Talia walked back toward her. “Its so peaceful and I thought,” she bit her lip and looked back out at the butterflies, “you’ve been having dark days. Here its light. I’m sorry.”

            Octavia finally looked at Talia. She’s been a bitch toward her this entire time and _she_ was worried about _her_ that she found a place for her to go. Talia, without knowing anything, brought Octavia to a clearing full of butterflies to help her heal. She couldn’t help but to smile at the other girl. She didn’t have the words, couldn’t find the words to tell Talia everything she was feeling.

            “Thank you, Talia.”

            Talia was practically beaming as her cheeks flushed. She returned Octavia’s smile with one of her own before she hid her face from her view, embarrassed by Octavia’s attention. That just made Octavia smile even more, she had missed that.

            She had _missed_ Talia.

            They stayed in the clearing for a little longer before they headed back to camp. Indra was waiting for the girls when they returned. If she was surprised to find Octavia accompanied by Talia she didn’t show it. Talia gave Octavia one last glance before she walked away, leaving Octavia and the older woman alone.

            “Where were you?” Indra asked.

            Octavia stared after Talia, “chasing after butterflies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it.


End file.
